Top of the Game
by EVOLustory
Summary: Mukuro wins the Vongola Poker Event and is rewarded with Vongola slaves: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo and even Hibari. So how in hell did Mukuro succeed in getting Dino to become his playmate too? How did he get on top of Dino?


**A/N:** Uhh... Liar Game, 69D. Here you have it. Written for KHR pairings contest. Yeah. Have fun reading. ^^"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own no crap. Amano Akira does.

* * *

Top of the Game

* * *

"How about a game of poker now, boys?"

"No, definitely not with you!"

"I agree with Dino-San, Mukuro."

"Kufufu. I believe you people have the wrong impression of me, Tsunayoshi-Kun."

* * *

_He scanned his hand of cards with clam eyes and smiled inwardly to himself. His red and blue orbs lacking their usual seductive glimmer in the presence of a poker face. Eyes finally lingering off the paper cards, he studied the faces of the players around the table. _

_A twitch to Gokudera's eye, an awkward laugh from Yamamoto, an exaggerated statement from the extreme fighter and an overly tense Tsuna. The Mist Guardian – the male one – chuckled aloud. _

_The Vogolians waited anxiously for one another to reveal their hands. The impatient Gokudera took the initiative upon himself._

"_Straight Flush!" He spread his hand of 7, 6, 5, 4 and 3 in front of him, all in the suit of spades. His slanted eyes glared around the table, "So what do you have Juudaime?! I'm sure you can beat me!"_

"_Uh…" Tsuna cleared his throat and immediately slapped his cards tightly into one neat file in his hand. "N-No, I can't beat that…"_

"_You don't need to hold back, Juudaime! Show me what you've got," Gokudera snatched the cards Tsuna held so tightly onto with ease. But his face fell into a sudden gloom and disappointment in realization of what he had done. Tsuna fidgeted in his chair, trying his best to avoid the eyes of his guardians. _

"_JUUDAIME, I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Juudaime!!" Gokudera kept apologizing repeatedly, keeling down by Tsuna's feet, begging for forgiveness. _

"_I-It's okay Gokudera-Kun! You don't need to apologize so many times! Please get up," Tsuna tried consoling the depressed Gokudera crying at his feet. Though nothing he said made Gokudera feel any better.  
_

"_Fufu. I'm not sorry, but I win. Royal Flush here," Mukuro fanned his hand of cards out for all to see. Gokudera abruptly rose from his boss' feet and stared at the illusionist with disbelieving eyes. A, K, Q, J and 10 of hearts. _

"_That guy's cheating. If Juudaime can't beat me then nobody can!" He made a loud noise from slamming his hands on the table. His eyes narrowed even thinner._

"_Haha! That doesn't make sense, Gokudera! If you say that then do you mean you're better than Tsuna? You know, Tsuna obviously can't win against you with only one pair." He also laid his cards out revealing a Three of a Kind. _

"_Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna looked helplessly at Yamamoto, who was being stared at by a shaking and bewildered Gokudera. He was lost at words._

"_Juudaime, that's not what I mean! Yamamoto is just saying weird stuff again, that baseball nut!!" _

"_But he is right…I only have a pair," he sighed dejectedly. A lost in a Vongola event was like death. Everybody knew.  
_

"_UGH!! …I'm totally confused to the extreme!" Ryohei threw his cards into the air in a fit of anger. There scattered on the floor, lay his hand of 2, 5, 8, 3, Q. All in the suit of clubs but for the one lone Queen of spades._

_Gokudera looked at the extreme sempai's cards and chuckled. "Well, I guess Juudaime won't lose. Lawn-Head's got a High Card." And standing behind Gokudera is the loser Tsuna sighing in relief. _

_Reborn who was hiding in the shadows watching the showdown finally retrieved his spotlight. "Hm. I thought Tsuna would lose for sure." _

_He hopped of the cushion he was resting on and jumped onto Tsuna's head with a "hup". He glanced at Mukuro. "As the winner, you get to tell the seven guardians to do anything you like. In other words, they're like your slaves. For one week." The pain and terror painted on the faces of the four present guardians were priceless, beautiful even. _

"_Oh yeah. Ryohei lost so he will be a slave for one month. Even thought Hibari will most likely bite you to death if you order him around, he is also a part of this. So is Lambo."_

"_Oya? Fufu, this will be interesting. So this means I can make the tenth Vongola boss do the most indecent thing too?" _

"_Yes. This is what makes this Vongola event so special. Well, have fun guys." In an instant the baby disappeared into the kitchen where Tsuna's mom was preparing dinner._

"_R-Reborn!"_

_

* * *

_

Dino felt a shiver down his spine. Reborn had told him everything about the Vongola Poker Event, about Tsuna's almost lost and Mukuro's royal win. He also heard that after that, he won every poker game he played. What's more suspicious is his unending chain of royal and straight flushes.

Besides, who in their right mind would choose to play poker with Mukuro, the world's most devious illusionist? You can never tell the truth from lies with the boy. Maybe there wasn't even a difference to him.

Dino sighed. "Mukuro, we're not playing poker. Why are you even here?"

Mukuro chuckled. His eyelids closed halfway, hiding his mischievous intentions behind them. He parted his thin lips and reminded, "One week isn't a very long time. I think I should enjoy the time I have with my obnoxious little salves. Nothing can get better than having the privilege to order around the little Vongola slaves who so clearly hate me. Fufu. Oh joy~"

"S-So…you need something?" Tsuna's pace paled considerable. Up until this point, all of Mukuro's orders were either impossible or something that would completely shatter our dignity. One instant being when Gokudera had to force himself down on his knees and polish Mukuro's shoes in front of everyone, finished with a kiss on each shoe. Or the time when he walked up to Hibari and told him straight out to clean his toilet. Only it got a little complicated, even with Reborn's intervention. Although I must say, Hibari cleaning his toilet would be quite interesting.

"Kufufu. Then I wish to play poker. Us three."

"I'm not a part of this. Don't drag me in." Dino instantly declined the invitation. Although Mukuro wasn't really inviting. He was _telling_.

A smile played at the pineapple haired boy's lips. He held out his hand, offering Tsuna to take it, but he didn't so Mukuro decided to just take the smaller boy's hand. "That's quite true. Hmm, well then Tsunayoshi-Kun, why don't we go to your room and play an exciting game of poker? _Strip_ poker. Fufu."

Dino cringed at last two words Mukuro had whispered to Tsuna in a low voice. The little devil and angel fought in his head over what was the better choice: Forget about any possible traps. Tsuna was his innocent little brother. He had to protect him from shady people and perverts. Or leave Tsuna be, he can fend for himself. There had to be a catch to this. He's trying to lure me in to play poker with him.

"M-Mukuro, this is my room! Where are you pulling me?!" Tsuna desperately flung his arm in the air, trying to shake him off.

Lucky for Tsuna, Dino's angel side won.

"No, you're not leaving. After all, this _is_ Tsuna's room." Dino forced a little smile on his face. He wasn't going to let some distrustful anti-mafia guy who apparently has a tied record with_ the_ Hibari Kyoya stay in the same room with his adorable little brother alone. And let's not forget he wants an _exciting_ game of _strip_ poker. Or maybe a hidden agenda?

The boy's head tilted to an angle and smiled quietly at the blond man standing guard in the front of the door, fist clenched. He turned around and walked over to Tsuna's bed. Patting the space beside him, he gestured for Tsuna to side beside him. Tsuna currently being a slave had no other choice but to join Mukuro on the bed.

"Won't you also join us? Cavallone boss," he leered

Dino's lips tightened into a firm line. His eyes fixed on the Italian boy sitting on the same bed his little brother is.

"Fufu. You're quite stubborn aren't you? Then I'll be nice and let you keep your belongings if you lose." Mukuro held out a pack of playing cards. Dino being such a good person just couldn't let Tsuna stay in the same room as Mukuro alone.

"Fine."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsuna was already down to his underpants. Dino in his tank top and usual cargos pants, stripped of his jacket and T-shirt. And Mukuro still fully covered in his green uniform.

"Oya? You're pretty good, Cavallone. Fufu, who would have thought? At this rate, poor Tsunayoshi-Kun will have to take his underwear off too." He flashed a snide smirk towards Tsuna. Dino coughed.

"We don't need to go that far right? And we've been at it for thirty minutes. Let's stop already."

"Tsk tsk. I'll let Tsunayoshi go, but until one us are naked, no one's leaving." He shooed Tsuna away to buy him a drink. And it'll be Tsuna's treat.

"What's with you?! Why are you so obsessed with poker? And you only get royal flushes now!"

"Fufu, yes. And here's another one." He flashed Dino his hand of royal flush of clubs. Dino cast his gaze on his own hand. Mukuro gets them so often, there's nothing to be surprised about now. But wait.

"Hey. I can beat that. Royal Flush in the suit of spades…HAH! Now strip in shame. Hehe." Dino beamed proudly at the shocked illusionist. Mukuro's eyes twinkled. He frowned.

"My, so it seems you got me this time. But I won't take anything off."

"Just take something off. Tsuna and I both did, now it's your turn!"

Mukuro stood up graciously. He straightened he pants and strode towards Dino in perfect rhythm. Slowly he crouched down in front of Dino, too close. A playful smile spread across the boy's face. He reached a hand out to caress the older Italian's cheek. "If you want me to strip, you'll have to do it with your own hands. What do you say, Cavallone?"

"I-I say get off me!!" Dino tried to move back but Dino being Dino, he slipped. His foot got caught in his baggy pants and he fell back, hitting his head. Mukuro laughed and crawled over on top of the fallen Dino. My, what a compromising position_._

"You know, I'm bored of poker. Let's play something else, Cavallone?" The guardian's fingers twirled the blond hair that so beautifully draped down the older man's scalp. But the man stiffened at the touch. His lips twitched into a wobbly smile.

"Haha…get off first. How do you suppose we play like this – I mean we…just get off?" Dino attempted to push Mukuro off but he just wouldn't budge. Dino even prepared to kick him off if he must. But I doubt he'd success, him being powerless without his men and all.

"Kufufu. What are you doing? I'm hardly even budging. Fufu, you powerless little animal~" Mukuro taunted the annoyed Dino below him. Reason one, feeling stupid for not bringing Romario with him. Two, feeling ashamed for letting himself slip and allowing the boy to come on top oh him.

"Mukuro! Stop it already! Someone might—"

"W-What are you doing to Dino-San, Mukuro!?" Tsuna gasped at the scene before him. He quickly clicked the door shut, shutting out any noise they might make, dropping the bottle of iced-tea he had brought too. Whatever happened to discretion these days?

"T-Tsuna! This isn't what it may look like!" Dino struggled to get up.

"Oya, you're back. That was fast. I'll save it for later, I might really need it." Both Tsuna and Dino gulped. They pondered the meaning behind those words the illusionist spoke.

Tsuna ran over to Mukuro and tried to pull him off. He fell back. "Mukuro, get off of Dino-San!"

The three struggled endlessly for minutes to no end. They were all sweating and breathless from the long struggle. Poor Nana, enduring the loud noises the guys made upstairs, rolling around and all. And Tsuna just about had enough of this.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, REBORN?!" And I'll be damned if that wasn't a soft laugh I heard in the shadows.

* * *

_And thanks for reading~_

You don't know how I was to input _children_ in the first line instead of _boys_. _  
_

Review if you liked it. =DDD


End file.
